Calad Ithil
by Alistanniel
Summary: Galadriel und Celeborn teilen einen innigen Moment...


  
_Inhalt: Galadriel und Celeborn teilen einen innigen Moment. Die Story hat nicht wirklich einen tieferen Sinn. es hat mich nur in den Fingern gejuckt auch mal sowas zu schreiben ;)   
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien, as usual   
  
Dedication: für meine liebe Betaleserin Idril *knuddel*   
  
Author's Note: Rating R - Wer sowas nicht will, schnell weg!_

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Calad-Ithil   
  
(Mondlicht)**   
  
  
von Alistanniel

  
  
  
  
Es war eine milde Nacht. Das Zirpen der Grillen erfüllte die Luft, und gelegentlich schrie ein Käuzchen. Am dunklen Himmel ging der Mond über den Wipfeln der Mallornbäume auf.   
Galadriel stand an das Geländer des Fletts, das sie mit Celeborn bewohnte, gelehnt, und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Ihr Blick verlor sich irgendwo zwischen den schattenhaften Umrissen der Bäume.   
Schlimme Zeiten kamen auf Mittelerde zu. Kriege würde es geben, und viele Opfer. Und anfangen würde es, wenn Fremde nach Lórien kamen, Vorboten des Schicksals.   
  
Da fühlte sie eine Berührung. Zwei kräftige Hände umfassten ihre Taille. Celeborn legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und folgte ihrem Blick.   
„Melethril, was siehst du?" fragte er.   
„Eine neue Dunkelheit kommt auf uns zu. Vieles wird sich ändern." Melancholisch war ihre Stimme als sie dies sagte.   
Für einen Augenblick schloss Celeborn die Augen. „Heute ist eine schöne Nacht. Zu schön um sie mit solchen Gedanken zu verschwenden."   
Er strich ihr goldenes Haar zur Seite und küsste sie zärtlich am Hals. Dann schob ihr Kleid ein Stück weg, um auch ihre Schulter mit leichten Küssen zu bedecken. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, genoss seine Liebkosungen. Ihre Hand griff nach seiner.   
Schließlich drehte er sie zu sich herum, sodass sie sich gegenüber standen. Das fahle Mondlicht, das durch die Baumkronen fiel, ließ Galadriels Haut noch heller als gewöhnlich erscheinen. Das Blau ihrer Augen war dunkel und der Sternenschein spiegelte sich darin.   
„Deine Schönheit übertrifft selbst den Mond und die Sterne", flüsterte er, ehe sie in einen langen intensiven Kuss versanken. Den anderen auskostend und erforschend.   
  
Celeborn öffnete mit geschickten Fingern den Verschluss ihres Kleides, und schob es über ihre Schultern hinab, sodass es von ihrem Körper glitt und zu ihren Füßen liegen blieb. Er senkte den Kopf und küsste sie am Halsansatz, seine Hände umschlossen je eine ihrer Brüste und liebkosten sie.   
Nach einer Weile hob sie mit zwei Fingern sacht sein Kinn an. Ihre Augen waren voller Verlangen, als er sie wieder ansah. Ihre Hände begannen damit sein Hemd zu öffnen, und befreiten ihn schließlich ganz von dem Kleidungsstück. Mit einem Ruck hob er sie hoch und trug sie hinüber zum Bett. Nachdem er sie auf die Decke gelegt hatte, entledigte er sich dem Rest seines Gewandes. Sie ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen, und streckte ihm schließlich die Hand entgegen, um ihn sanft neben sich zu ziehen.   
Er küsste sie voller Leidenschaft, dann wanderten seine Lippen bis hinab zu ihren Brüsten. Sein Mund zog kleine Kreise um ihre Brustwarzen und glitt immer weiter hinab. Als er ihren Bauchnabel erreicht hatte, erforschte er ihn mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge. Seine Hände glitten außen an ihren Schenkeln hinab und dann auf den Innenseiten wieder hinauf. Als sie bei den Knien angelangt waren, öffnete sie ihre Beine. Celeborn bedeckte Galadriels Bauch rund um den Nabel mit Küssen, wanderte dann abwärts, begann mit seiner Zunge den empfindsamsten Punkt ihres Körpers zu liebkosen, während seine Hände ihr über den Bauch und die Brüste strichen.   
Sie stöhnte leise, die Finger der einen Hand hatte sie in seinem Haar vergraben, die andere krallte sich ins Kissen. Celeborns Berührungen waren zärtlich und doch fordernd. Die Reaktionen ihres Körpers bestärkten ihn in seinem Tun. Galadriel hatte die Augen geschlossen, gab sich völlig den Gefühlen hin, die seine Liebkosungen in ihr auslösten, Jede Faser ihres Körpers verlangt nach ihm. Ihre Stimme war rau, als sie seinen Namen flüsterte. Schließlich richtete er sich auf schob sich zwischen ihre Beine. Doch mit einem Druck ihrer flachen Hand auf seinen Bauch hielt sie ihn zurück und drehte ihn sanft auf den Rücken, sodass sie über ihm war. Sie küsste ihn in die Halsbeuge und auf den Mund. Sein Körper reagierte auf ihre Berührungen, und in seinen Augen konnte sie sein Verlangen nach ihr sehen. Sie glitt ein Stück nach unten, sodass er in sie eindringen konnte.   
  
Langsam begann sie ihr Becken zu bewegen. Er fasste sie mit beiden Händen an den Hüften, um ihren Rhythmus zu unterstützen. Ihr so nahe zu sein überwältigte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von ihr zärtlich aber bestimmt geführt zu werden. Nach den vielen Jahren, die sie nun verheiratet waren, war die Leidenschaft mit der sie sich liebten die gleiche geblieben, wie damals in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht.   
Galadriels Bewegungen wurden mit der Zeit schneller. Als sie Celeborn leise aufstöhnen hörte, beugte sie sich vor zu ihm und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. Er umfasste sie mit einem Arm und drehte sich mit ihr herum, sodass sie auf dem Rücken lag. Einen Moment lang hielt er inne, küsste sie innig, ehe er seine Hüften gleichmäßig zu bewegen begann. Sie schloss ihre Beine um ihn, damit er tiefer in sie eindringen konnte, und ihr Becken streckte sich ihm entgegen. Nach und nach führte er sie dem Höhepunkt entgegen. Als Galadriel die Grenze schließlich übertrat, krallten ihre Finger in Celeborns Rücken. Ihren befreienden Schrei dämpfte er mit einem innigen Kuss, ehe er sich in sie ergoss.   
  
Celeborn hielt Galadriel noch eine lange Zeit im Arm, strich zärtlich über ihr goldenes Haar. Bis er schließlich merkte, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Er löste die Umarmung und stütze sich mit einem Ellenbogen auf dem Bett ab, um sie besser betrachten zu können. Die Decke reichte nur bis kurz über ihren Nabel, und sein Blick glitt über ihren wohlgeformten Oberkörper bis zu ihrem Kopf. Sie war so wunderschön, besonders wenn sie schlief. Frieden lag in ihrem Gesicht und nichts deutete auf die vielen Lebensjahre hin, die sie hinter sich, und sie vielen Dinge, die sie erlebt hatte. Jedes Mal wenn er sie so ansah fühlte er die tiefe Liebe, die er für sie empfand. So lange sein Herz schlug und er zu atmen vermochte würde nichts sie trennen. Niemals.   
  



End file.
